When We're Together
by YourFavoriteLittleVampire
Summary: Jasper thinks his best friend, Emmett is leaving him for his new girlfriend. Then he meets the charming Edward and quickly becomes friends with him. So, why is Jasper so attracted to his new friend? Note: All Human!
1. Losing Friends and Keys

**Note: All Human!  
Sadly, no vampires.**

**

* * *

**

**Losing Friends and Keys**

"Huh? Wait…What!? Back Track!"

"Look, man, I'm sorry, but I really like her and she's hot. You should meet Rosalie. You guys would get along. She's really nice." Emmett murmured quickly in an apologetic tone.

That's just great. Emmett was my best buddy and now he gets a girlfriend? Emmett and I would go to clubs and bars almost every weekend to get drunk, have fun, and pick up girls. Even on weekdays, I would go over to Emmett's place to play video games. Now he has a girlfriend. _Rosalie._ He's going to be with her all the time and not have any time to spend with me. That bitch is going to steal my best friend.

I sighed. Nothing can help him now. Once Emmett puts his mind to something, he doesn't let it go. Whenever we go party and a girl catches his attention, he'll go through whatever he needs to just to sleep with her. _Man whore._

I shouldn't be thinking that, since I would practically do the same thing. We always have a competition, seeing who can get the hottest girl. He would hang around them and flirt. I, on the other hand, would just ignore them and use my charm and good looks to lure them in. My blond wavy hair, pale white skin, and emerald colored eyes, always do the trick. I try to look cool and not flirt, I hardly speak. That brings them to their knees.

I sighed again. "Okay, whatever. I'll meet her later. Just not today."

"Cool." He turned away to walk to class. He paused then looked back. "Thanks, Jazz."

I waved at him and turned to walk in the opposite position. I wasn't up for class today. I'll just skip. I won't miss anything important. I'm a pretty decent student anyway, especially in history.

I walked around campus for a while. I forgot where to go. My mind still blank from about twenty minutes earlier. I finally remembered that I was going to the parking lot. _Idiot._

I found my way to my black 2009 Acura TSX. My dad is one bad ass lawyer, so he got it for me for a birthday present. I reached in my jacket pocket for my keys, but felt nothing.

_What the hell?_

I searched all my pockets, but only found a few pieces of gum, some change, and a lighter.

That's just perfect. I lost my keys. First I lose Emmett, then I lose my keys, what's next? _Ughh…_

I started back tracking my steps, looking all around. I know they're on campus. I was playing with them in my pocket when I was talking to Emmett.

I kept searching the ground with every step I took. About ten minutes rolled by and I still couldn't find them. _Where the fuck are they? Did someone find them?_ I continued to search.

Another five minutes went by in my investigation for my missing keys. I was desperate now. I got down on my hands and knees and crawled on the nicely cut lawn. _I really am an idiot._

Thankfully no one was around, from what I could see. They would think I was crazy (which I probably was). I kept my head down and crawled forward.

"Ouch!" I shrieked.

My hand ached in pain as a red shoe print appeared on it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you down there." A pure velvet voice replied evenly.

I looked forward. Whoever this person was, they were wearing boots. _Ouch!_

"Are you alright?" The beautiful, unfamiliar voice questioned.

Drawn to the voice, I look up slowly, examining every inch of the person in front of me. I found their head and our eyes met. He was fairly tall and muscular, but slender, with bronze colored hair and mossy green eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, _in_ _November_. His short sleeves exposed his pale white skin. He had long arms and nice muscles.

_What a beautiful man._

_What the fuck Jasper!? Don't you dare think like that!_

I shook my head slightly to get those thoughts out of my head and looked back up at him. Concern showed on his face.

"I-I'm fine," I lied. I felt like I just slammed my hand in a car door.

The guy glanced down to my hand and worry shot across his face. I looked down to my hand and noticed it was bright red. I lifted my head up to see him again and was surprised that he was crouching down in front of me. _He's fast._

He took my hand with his icy one. It felt like a bolt of electricity went through my body when he touched me. He slowly rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. Blood rushed to my cheeks and my heart started beating faster.

_Jasper! Don't get flustered over him! In case you haven't noticed, he's a guy. He has a…._

I shook my head again before I finished the thought. The guy saw me and noticed what I did. He quickly separated his hand from mine. Did he know what I was thinking? Did he see my cheeks turn red?

He stood back up and extended a hand towards me to help me off the ground. I took it with my good hand and he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks," I said, showing him a small, but sincere smile.

He just stared at me. A few seconds went by and I wanted to know what he was looking at.

"Is there something on my face?" I question.

"N-No. You're perfect." My eyes widen in astonishment. _Was this guy into me?_

He saw my reaction and quickly spoke again. "I-I mean, you look perfectly fine. There's nothing on your face." I could see him blushing. _Maybe my looks attract both girls and guys... Interesting._

"Is your hand okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking. What were you doing down there anyway?" He spoke as his cheeks turned back to their original color.

"I lost my keys." I admitted.

His eyes lit up and sparkled. "You mean these?" He pulled out something from his jean pocket and handed it to me.

I gasped. "You found them!" I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to ever get into my car or my apartment ever again. I was practically jumping up and down with glee. I was on the brink of hugging this gorgeous creature, but that would be too awkward. I didn't even know him. I had never seen him in my life.

"Yeah, I found them over there by the tree," he exclaimed pointing to the far tree. I should have known. That's where Emmett and I were talking. _Dumb ass!_ "By the way, I'm Edward," he announced while holding out his hand.

I took his hand in mine. "Jasper."

"It's nice to meet you, Jasper."

I smiled brightly. This time, he looked dumbstruck. He held my hand for a while and didn't let go. To get him to come back to earth, I squeezed his hand slightly and he gasped. He quickly let go of my hand.

"Um…I really am sorry about your hand," he murmured.

"It's fine. It's not broken or anything, so you can stop apologizing."

This time, instead of blushing, a smirk formed on his face. "How 'bout I make it up to you? It looks like you're not going to class today. Coffee? My treat."

I thought for a moment. I wasn't going to class today and I definitely didn't want to go home. Where was I going to go if I wasn't going home? I have nothing better to do anyway. Also, this guy was going to buy me coffee. I'll take advantage of him.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Sorry, it's short and rushing into things, but I'm still working on it! Reviews make me happy!**


	2. The Little Monster

**All the reviews made me really happy! I even did a little happy dance!  
Haha...**

* * *

**The Little Monster**

I started walking to my car with Edward trailing behind. I was very curious as to why I had never seen him before. _Maybe he's new._ _Only one way to find out._

I looked over my shoulder; about to ask him when he got here, when I noticed he was practically on my heels. He was _way _too close and it made me very uncomfortable. I stopped and he quickly did the same without running into me. He took a couple steps back and looked at me with curious eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." I continued to walk.

From then on, he wasn't so close. He kept his distance, a couple feet back.

We were almost to the car. I put my hand in my pocket to make sure that my keys were still there and pulled them out.

"Hey, Jazz!" A high-pitched voice called out. _Oh shit!_ I know that voice. I knew that voice from anywhere. It belonged to a small, pixie-like creature, named _Alice._ Alice was my ex-girlfriend. We would date off and on, and spend a few nights together. And I must say, she's great in bed. The only thing is, she is annoying as hell! She just doesn't know when to shut that squeaky, little mouth of hers. Yet, I will say that mouth has done wonders.

I stopped my feet once again and slowly turned to face the little monster. I see Alice dance across the parking lot from her yellow Porsche. Her short, black, spiky hair was bouncing above her shoulders. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt with a white sweater. She always tries to look her best_. I bet she has never worn the same outfit twice._

"Hi Alice," I mutter in almost a whisper. I really didn't want to talk to her now.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" She asked in a hyper and excited tone.

_I knew she was going to ask that._ "Sorry Alice. Not today," I said calmly, trying not to snap at her with my inner monster. I quickly turn away and continue to head for the car.

I feel something tug at my arm. "Awww, come on Jasper! I want to come too!" She whined.

I turned to face her and looked her straight in the eye with a smirk planted on my face. "Fine. You can come, but I must warn you now. We're going to a men's club. And watch all those sexy women dancing on poles. I might even pay for a lap dance. You are welcome to come!"

Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips. I looked over at Edward, who was standing behind her. His face was bright red and he was biting his lip, trying not to laugh. He looked like he was about to burst out in laughter at any moment.

I focused back on Alice. Her face softened while her lips twitched up in a smile. She gave a little giggle under her breath. Her smile formed into a seductive grin as she balanced herself on her toes and leaned forward to me. She breathed in to my ear and then spoke. "You know, if it's a show you want, you can just come over and I'll give you _exactly_ what you're looking for," she purred in a whisper. I felt her tongue flick at my earlobe. I snapped my eyes shut and gasped.

I felt my cock twitch with excitement as vague memories of previous nights with Alice flashed through my head. Memories of what she does with her mouth and that wet tongue of hers. What she does with those tiny, little hands, which can hold a lot! And those fingers. _Oh God, those fingers!_ _Wait, wait, wait! No! Don't get hard in a parking lot! Especially with Edward around! That's just embarrassing. You just met the guy. You don't want him to think you're anymore of a freak than what you already are!_

I heard some footsteps and quickly looked at Edward who was backing up away from us. I stepped away from Alice. "Hey, where are you going?"

"You know, maybe some other time. You look like you're busy." He took another couple of steps back.

"No. I'm not busy. Aren't we going?" I ask.

"It seems you've already made plans. Like I said, maybe some other time," he murmurs quickly with a sad frown upon his beautiful face.

_Beautiful? Come on, Jasper. You don't swing that way!_

I stare at him then glance down to Alice. She swings her little body around and gasps. "Oh, I am so sorry! I totally didn't know you were there. I'm sorry you had to see that. Haha…. Hi, I'm Alice," she greets him with hand stretched out towards him.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Edward," he states with shaking her hand.

She just stares at him with a smile on her face. "Are you single?"

"Alice!" I yell. _How the hell could she ask that to someone she just met? Well, it is Alice. She is full of surprises._

Edward's eyes grew wide with disbelief. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. _This girl is crazy!_

He let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his black shoes. "Um… Yeah. Why do you ask?" He asks. He looks embarrassed that the spot light was on him now.

She shrugged. "I have this friend…"

"Alice!" I yell once again.

"Shut up, Jasper! I'm trying to tell your friend something," she exclaimed. "Now, where was I, since I was so _rudely_ interrupted?" She glared hard at me while she asked. "Oh, yeah!" She spins back around. "So I have this friend. Her name is Isabella, but we just call her Bella. She's smart, shy, clumsy, yet very interesting. She might sound like some nerd, but she's not. She's really pretty! I think you guys would be great together. So, when do you want to meet her?"

Edward looked nervous. "Um… Maybe later," he muttered.

"Aw, come on. You can meet her today. After class, she's available…" she continued with information about this Bella girl. Edward shot me a look for help; giving me those "puppy dog eyes". He looked so cute!

_Dammit, Jasper! Stop it, I tell you! Stop it!_

I broke out of my daydream and stomped my way to Alice. "Alice! He said he doesn't want to meet her, okay?"

She looked at me; looked at him, then shifted her gaze back to me. "But he didn't say so," she says in a soft, but sad voice.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll meet her sometime, but not today. Jasper, maybe we should get coffee later, maybe next week or something. So, um…. It was nice meeting you." He backed up then turned around and walked away.

Alice and I watched him until he was out of sight. She turned back to me with angry eyes. "You liar! You said you were going to a men's club! You said nothing about coffee!" She yelled loud enough to make me deaf.

"Sorry," I mutter under my breath.

"Well, I guess I'll forgive you, only if you do a little something for me," she purred seductively while wrapping her arms around my neck, bringing herself closer to me.

My cock was now straining in my jeans, wanting, no begging for release. Alice looked down at my erection and slowly licked her lips and looked back into my eyes.

"Why don't I just help you out a bit?" She leaned in closer giving me a peck on the lips. "My place?"

I sighed, unwrapping her hands from around me and walked over to my car and getting inside. Alice followed, popping into the passenger's seat, while I started the car.

I put it in drive and made my way to Alice's place.

* * *

**Damn Alice! Grrrrr.....  
Again, reviews make me happy!**


	3. The Pixie's House

**I would've updated this earlier, but I was taking a nap.  
I'm still tired!**

* * *

**The Pixie's House**

I pulled in to the driveway of the pixie's house. By the time I took out the key, Alice was practically on top of me. She nipped at my neck, leaving small, wet kisses, trailing from my ear to the bottom of my neck. I closed my eyes and lifted my head up slightly to give her more access to the rest of my neck. She kissed beneath my chin; licking my Adam's apple. I moaned faintly, but let her continue. Her small hand trailed downward, from my shoulder, down my chest, over my abs, till she got to my pants. She surprised me when she grabbed me full with her hand and held me tightly. I let out a loud groan from the excitement.

She giggled at what she heard. "You like it when I do that, don't you?" She let go of me and pulled back. It made me want more. I needed it, and I needed it _now!_ "Let us continue this inside. Shall we?" She asked, changing her voice into a British accent.

I nodded slightly, trying to hurry up with the procedure.

"Okay then, let's go!" She exclaimed in a chipper tone.

I rushed out of the car, slamming the door behind me. We walked up to the two story, light blue house. For such a big house, the only person who lives there is Alice. _Wouldn't you think a smaller house for a mini girl?_ She pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. I walked in and noticed that she rearranged the furniture. I was only here a couple weeks ago, but it seemed like she moved into a completely different house.

I stood there just looking at the new design. I heard the door close and I felt Alice's arms come around my waist from behind me. I refused to turn around or even move, while her hands traveled around my chest and stomach. She took off my coat and put it away. Her hands were swiftly beneath my shirt in a second. She pulled my shirt up to get it off me. I lifted my arms up, but she couldn't reach to get it off. So I pulled it off and threw it over to the couch, not even looking.

"_Meow!" _A hissing noise came from the couch. _What the fuck!? Did her couch just hiss at me?_

I push away the hands that were exploring my back and walk up to the hissing couch. I saw my shirt laying on it and found a large lump from beneath it. I slowly reach for my shirt and snatch it away quickly.

There laid a large cat with long, red fur, staring at me with hateful, black eyes. "Huh? Since when did you get a cat?" I ask while glancing over at Alice.

She walks up to me slowly and wraps her arms around my waste. "Last week. Her name is Victoria. Isn't she adorable?" She reaches forward and pats the fluffy Victoria on the head. She closes her eyes and purrs in response.

"Yeah, just adorable," I reply sarcastically, while examining the fury beast. I reach out to pet Victoria like Alice did, but when she opened her eyes, she hissed, showing her long, sharp teeth and strikes at me. I pulled back my hand away at lightning speed before she could claw at it.

"That Victoria is pure evil!" I state while rubbing my hand that nearly got attacked.

Alice just laughed at me. "Don't worry! She does that to everyone. I got her because I'm the only person she won't hiss at," she said proudly.

I mumbled a curse then turned and walked to the staircase. I looked over my shoulder to Alice. "You coming?"

She smiled and ran up towards me. "I'm right behind you. Just lead the way," she sounded with glee.

We made our way to her bedroom door. It was painted purple with feathery boas hanging over the arch. I turned the knob and walked in. Unlike her living room, her bedroom looked the same with sketching of clothes taped upon her walls. A small mannequin figure stood in the corner with colorful fabrics hanging all around it. I look over at her overly stuffed closet. I wasn't surprised that it looked even bigger than when I was here last. Alice would _always_ tell me that she wants to pursue her dream in the fashion industry. Plus, she's a total shopaholic. It's scary.

I stepped toward her bed and sat down. Alice danced into the room, like she does whenever she walks into a room, and shut the door. She glanced over her shoulder at me with a sexy grin on her face. She came towards the oversized bed and sat on my lap. She leaned inward to kiss me, but I looked to my side so she kissed my cheek. I didn't want to kiss her; I told myself that I wouldn't kiss anybody I wasn't in love with. And I had to keep that promise to myself.

I know she had kissed me earlier, but it was just a peck and I didn't kiss her back. So I let that one slide.

Even though she was kissing my cheek, she took advantage of it and made her way to my jaw, then to my neck. She licked my neck fully with her tongue once, then pushed me down with force. I was lying on my back; feet hanging off the side of the bed, with Alice sitting on me. It wasn't a very comfortable position, so I grabbed her by the waist and hauled her off and placed her beside me.

I sat up to take off my shoes and then undo my belt.

"You know, I could do that," Alice grumbles.

"I know you can," I reply.

"Well, how 'bout you just let me." She pulls me back again. I shift quickly getting comfortable before she wants to sit on me again.

She undid the rest of my belt and slid it off. Her skinny little fingers were trying to undo the button of my jeans, I had to help her with that one. She slid off my jeans and threw them on the floor, hopefully, not on a cat.

She put her hands on the waist band of my boxers and looked up at me with a wide smile on her face.

"Dammit, Alice! Hurry up already!" I yell through clenched teeth.

With that, she pulled down my boxers and threw them to the ground along with my jeans. She eyed my erection for awhile, before touching it gently. Teasing me.

"Alice….!"

Before I could finish, she had already taking me into her mouth. My head flew back and I moaned deeply. I clenched the bed sheets around me as she started moving her head up and down.

Thoughts flashed in my head, while Alice was...busy. Thoughts about this evening, when I met Edward. And how embarrassing it was for him to find my crawling on my hands and knees, searching for my keys. He was going to buy me coffee, but then Alice just had to show up. I remembered the look on his face when Alice was trying to talk me into coming over to her house. He looked really sad, probably because his plans for coffee had died. I started to feel really bad for going with Alice instead. But if he was in my shoes, he would do the same thing. Stiff in a parking lot; yeah, he would do the same.

But seeing his face when he walked away, I felt the guilt wash through me. I had to make it up to him somehow, but how?

Alice's tongue swirled around over my cock when I came. She licked at me and when she was through, she pulled herself on top of me.

The only thing on my mind was to apologize to Edward and not have mad sex right now. Alice nipped at my neck, but before she could do anything else I sat up and pushed her off. I leaped out of bed; put on my pants and grabbed my shoes.

"We were just getting to the good part," she whined.

"Sorry, Alice. I have to go." I left her room. I zoomed down the stairs; grabbed my shirt from the evil fur ball, and took my jacket and left.

I got in my car and left her house. I needed to see Edward and apologize to him. He's probably still on campus grounds. So I headed for the University in hopes to find my new friend.

* * *

**Want more? If so, go review!  
Go, Go, Go!**


	4. Search for Edward

**My computer crashed and erased everything!  
So I had to start over. _Ughh!_**

_

* * *

_

**Search for Edward**

_Jasper. You are one fucked up idiot._

_Tell me something I don't already know!_

I sat in my car, in the parking lot at the University. _Did I really just come all this way over some guy I just met, all because I would rather have sex with Alice, than have coffee with him? Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

This guy probably isn't even here. But if I don't talk to him now, I will just feel guilty about what I did, which is un-Jasper like of me. I don't _ever_ feel guilty about anything I do, but the look on his face when he walked away, it made me think otherwise.

When I think about it, it was Alice's fault. But I should have left her and chased after him. I just didn't think about it then.

I got out of my car and started walking around to see if I could find him. I looked by the tree where Emmett and I were talking earlier and where Edward found my keys, but he wasn't there. I started walking in the direction he was going in when he disappeared.

The path he took led to a small, old building that nobody goes in anymore. The door was locked, so I couldn't get in. I looked into the window and found out that it was a storage for old instruments. I saw trumpets and flutes, drums and violins, and a giant tuba. They were all covered in dust. Everything, except for one. In the very corner of the small building was a grand piano. It looked shiny and new, like someone just cleaned it. It was huge, and took up a lot of space, but it didn't seem abandoned. It seemed like someone played it every once in a while, so it wouldn't feel lonely.

I detached my eyes from the window and walked around to see if I could find Edward, but no luck. This was just too difficult. I just gave up and walked to my car.

I was half way to my car, when something ran into me and knocked me to the ground.

I hit my head with a loud thud on the hard surface. "Ouch," I moan.

"I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. There was a huge bump on it, and it hurt like hell. "I'm fine," I lied once again. _I seem to be getting hurt a lot today._

I look up and saw a girl with long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have to say, she was pretty, but not my type. She held out her hand to help me up. I took it and slowly got up. I could smell her scent, or her perfume. She smelled _really_ good; like vanilla. It was delicious. I could just pounce on her right now and eat her right up.

"Are you sure you're alright? You hit your head pretty hard," she says.

"I'll survive," I said while still rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm Bella, by the way," she announces. _So this is the Bella that Alice was trying to hook up with Edward. She really is clumsy._

"I'm Jasper."

She looked at her watch on her wrist; her eyes grew huge and her mouth dropped. "Oh shoot, I'm late. Well, it's nice meeting you Jasper. I'll see you around," she said quickly and left.

I watched her as she sped away quickly. _She is very interesting._

I continued walking to my car, watching out for anymore dangers that may be lurking for me. I finally reached my car and got in. _Where the hell do I go now? _Since Edward was nowhere to be found. I guess I'll check here tomorrow.

I might as well get coffee, even if it's not _free._ I sighed, then put my car in drive and took off. _Starbucks, here I come!_

I pulled up into the parking lot at Starbucks. My stomach started growling and I realized that I haven't eaten anything all day. _Maybe I'll get a muffin or something._

I got out of the car and walked through the doors of my favorite place in the world. It smelled of freshly brewed coffee and pastries. It was marvelous!

I anxiously walked up to the counter to where one of the workers was standing. I didn't realize that it was Angela who was at the register. I've come here so many times, her and I became acquaints.

"Hey Angela!" I spoke while smiling.

She smiled back. "A tall, caramel, light frappuccino coming right up!"

My smile grew even wider. "You know everything, don't you? Oh, by the way; I'm thinking a muffin today."

"Banana nut?"

"Of course," I reply.

I took out my wallet from my back pocket; thinking that if Edward was here, I wouldn't be doing this. I glanced up for a quick second and nearly fell over. Was this really happening? _Am I dreaming?_

In the very back corner of the coffee house was Edward. He sat perfectly still, looking out the window, watching the cars go by. He had a very sad expression on his face; he looked lonely. _Nice going Jasper! It's your fault that he looks like that!_

I handed Angela the money and she handed me my muffin. "Your coffee will be ready soon," she said.

"Thanks Angela," I said.

I walked toward the dazed Edward. "Hey Edward!" I shouted out.

He quickly turned around and this time, _he_ nearly fell right out of his chair.

"J-Jasper!? W-What are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"Coffee, what do you expect? Can I sit with you?" I ask.

"Of course you can," he replied.

I sat down and immediately tore off a small piece from my muffin and popped it into my mouth. He then spoke. "So, what are you doing here? Besides coffee. I thought you were with that short girl… Alice," he paused before saying her name.

I nearly choked on the muffin. I didn't want to explain to him that I already went to her house and then took off to find _him_. I quickly swallowed what I was chewing. "Um, yeah. I would rather be here than with her," I admitted.

His brow furrowed. "But isn't she your girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "We would date off and on, but I'm through with her," I partially lied. I mean, I was through with her, but I just couldn't help myself today. I'm just too weak.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Jasper!" Angel called. "Your coffee is ready."

"I'll be back," I said and got up.

"Thanks," I said to Angela.

"No problem."

I walked back to the table and sat down. "So, you're new," I stated, not as a question.

"Yeah, I just moved here a few weeks ago," he said.

I took a sip of my coffee then looked at his muscled arms; they were bare. Even I was freezing, and I had a coat on. "Hey, aren't you cold?" I ask while eyeing his strong looking arms.

He smirked. "I'm used to it. You see, I went to high school in Forks, Washington; which is the wettest place in the continental U.S. It's even colder there than it is here."

Mindless as I was, I reached out and put my hand on his arm. He shivered. I quickly took my hand away. He was ice cold. I don't know how he could stand it. "Edward, you're freezing!"

He smiled, which made him look absolutely beautiful, I thought I was going to pass out. "Your hand is warm," he answered in a gentle, velvet voice.

_Jasper, you are a dead man!_

_

* * *

_

**Review?**


	5. Going Crazy

**Sorry that it took so long to update!  
It's not my fault!**

* * *

**Going Crazy**

I walked into my kitchen as part of my usual morning routine. I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet and got my favorite cereal, Honey Nut Cheerios, from the top of the fridge. As I was preparing my breakfast, I felt something slither around my waist from behind me. I looked down. A pair of bare, muscled arms were firmly holding me.

I turned my head slightly to see whom these arms they belonged to. Edward stood still behind me with his chin planted on my shoulder.

"Morning love," he said while smiling brightly.

I stood perfectly still, almost statue like. Edward's smile turned into a loving grin. He lifted his chin from my shoulder and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. His lips were warm and I never wanted them to leave my face.

Eventually, his lips left my cheek. I could feel my cheeks burning from the blood rushing to my face. He put his chin back to my shoulder; his arms never leaving my waist. His lips brushed against my ear as he whispered the words that would kill me and send me to heaven.

"I love you," he whispered in a seductive, yet husky voice, which made me melt.

"Huh," I gasp, trying to catch my breath. I was covered head to toe in sweat. I looked around my dark, empty room. No Edward.

_It was just a dream, Jasper. Relax!_

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen. I actually learned his last name. Ever since Friday, when we met at Starbucks, I just can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what's wrong with me, but there's something about him that just makes me, literally, melt.

_You fucking asshole! Snap out of it, already! Jasper, you like women! Women, women, women! And let me tell you, Edward Cullen is no woman!_

God, I really hate myself! I mean, I just met the guy and I'm already having dreams about him? That's not possible.

I stared at my ceiling for a while. I was covered in sweat and it was because I was dreaming about a guy! _Ugh…_ I suddenly felt my dick twitch. _What the hell!?_

I lifted the sheets to discover I had a boner. A fucking boner! _Why the hell am I hard!? I'm not gay! It was just one dream! It's not like I can control what pops into my head when I'm asleep. But why does my dick have to react to it!? WHY!?_

Only one thing to do in a crisis like this.

I slid my hand down my sweaty body to my boxers and under the waist band. I grabbed at my erection and started to move my hand up and down.

I breathed in deep as I started to feel the pleasure wash through me. Out of nowhere, a sudden picture of Edward smiling flashed in my thoughts. I felt my hand get hot as I released myself and came into my hand.

_I-I came when I thought of h-him_.

_What the fuck is wrong with me!?_

I grabbed a tissue from the night stand on the side of my bed to clean myself off.

I have to talk to somebody about this, but I don't want them to think I'm fantasizing over some dude. Well, I was, but I can't help it! There was only one person I knew that could understand me; who had the answers as to why it was _him._ I knew who could make me feel better and not judge me by my weirdness. I just needed to talk to my good friend Jacob Black.

I got up, but too fast. My head started spinning. I needed to talk to him, and I needed to talk to him now. But I just can't get up. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 4:27 am.

I sighed. It was _way _too early to call him. I set my alarm to wake me up at 11:30 am. It was a Sunday anyway. Besides, Jacob always slept till late. He's always so sleepy.

I went back to sleep and only dreamt of blackness and silence. Not a single thought of Edward entered my mind; absolutely nothing from Friday at Starbucks.

**FlashBack!**

I sat completely dramatized over his perfect smile and white teeth. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I've never seen a man or woman as beautiful as this guy that was sitting right in front of me.

He looked back at me and noticed that I was staring at him. I averted my eyes from his. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as a blush formed on my face. _He thinks I'm weird, I just know it!_

"So Edward, have you met any other people here besides me?" I asked.

He looked out the window before he spoke. "It's just you and…Alice." Somehow, he had a problem with saying her name. He's probably afraid of her. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"Are you scared of Alice or something?" I just had to ask.

He shrugged. "She's alright. Very hyper and outgoing, but I will say that I'm a little afraid." He gave those puppy-dog eyes that he showed earlier, like he was scared.

I gasped. The sun had shown through the window, onto Edward, making him look like an angel. The light glinted off his eyes, making them sparkle. It was a breath taking sight.

"What's wrong?" He turned his head towards me.

"Oh, nothing," I assured him.

We sat there for about an hour talking about ourselves for each other. He had told me that his father was a doctor at the hospital in Forks, Washington. Edward said he wanted to be independent, so he moved when he got into college and got a new apartment. He said his mom, Esme keeps calling every five minutes to make sure he's alright. I really got a laugh out of that.

I had told him the whole story about why I was crawling on the ground, looking for my keys. About Emmett getting a girlfriend, _Rosalie_. That still really pissed me off. I told him how worried I had been for not hanging out with Emmett anymore and just being alone for the rest of my life. He just laughed and said that he would be there whenever I wanted to hang out. That made me really happy, I almost forgot to breathe. I assured him that he would be the one I would call to hangout with.

I was actually growing to like him. He had a good personality, he was nice, and he was handsome. The only thing is, those characterists can be very dangerous to me if I'm not careful.

**End of FlashBack!**

I awoke to a loud beeping going off in my ears. I kept hitting my alarm clock until it finally shut up. I glanced at the time. It was 11:30 am. I got up; slowly this time and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed the phone and dialed Jacob's number, hoping that he would get up off his lazy ass to actually answer the phone.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
